Dramatic Finish
A Dramatic Finish is a special finishing animation in Dragon Ball FighterZ. In order to one to be performed, two required fighters must be selected along with battling on a specified stage. After the conditions have been met, the winning fighter has to perform a grounded heavy attack or a Vanish to KO the opponent. Once that attack connects, a cinematic will play where fighter landing the finishing blow defeats the opponent in a fashion similar to what happens in the anime, like how Super Saiyan Goku defeats Frieza with a one-handed Kamehameha after the latter fires his own blast from behind the former. Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza Conditions *'Winning Character:' Goku (Super Saiyan) *'Losing Character:' Frieza *'Stage:' Planet Namek (Destroyed) Description Frieza gets knocked back and drops down on one knee. Goku states that the fight is over and proceeds to fly away. Unwilling to accept defeat, Frieza fires an energy beam at Goku from behind, but Goku sees it at the last minute and fires his own beam back at Frieza, which seemingly destroys the tyrant. Goku then lowers his hand and gives a silent, pitiful look. Script Goku: It's over. (begins to fly away) Frieza: I'm the strongest in the universe! And that is why... you... horrible... You must... You must die by my hand!! (fires an energy wave at Goku) Goku: (looks back and notices the oncoming blast) You moron! (fires a one-handed energy blast that pushes Frieza's back engulfs the tyrant) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (Goku lowers his hand and silently looks down) Trunks vs. Frieza Conditions *'Winning Character:' Trunks *'Losing Character:' Frieza *'Stage:' Rocky Field (Noon) Description Frieza gets knocked back with a slash mark on his body. Trunks proceeds to slash Frieza multiple times and then obliterates him with an energy blast. Trunks then sheaths his sword and states that Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan and claims that another one's standing right there, which is himself. Script (Frieza gets knocked back, having been cut through by Trunks' sword) Trunks: Friezaaaaa! (cuts through Frieza again, followed by several more slashes before blasting him into atoms with an energy blast) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! Trunks: (sheaths his sword) Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan... There's another one right here! Announcer: TRUNKS WIN! Gohan (Teen) vs. Cell Conditions *'Winning Character:' Gohan (Teen) *'Losing Character:' Cell *'Stage:' Wasteland Description Cell gets enraged and starts charging up a Kamehameha at Gohan. Gohan stands there, closes his eyes and hears Goku, who tells him to show Cell their combined power, causing him to smile. Cell fires off his Kamehameha and Gohan, with the aid of Goku's spirit fires a one-handed Kamehameha that overpowers Cell's and destroys the Bio-Android's body. Gohan reverts back to his base form and falls to the ground and gives a thumbs up in the sky, telling Goku that he was victorious in defeating Cell. Script (Cell gets knocked back) Cell: (enraged) H...How dare you... How dare yoooooou! (begins to charge up a Kamehameha) (Gohan stands then, watching Cell charging up and closes his eyes) Goku: Show him, Gohan... Let him see our combined power! (Gohan opens his eyes and lets off a smile) Cell: You're finished! (fires his Kamehameha at Gohan) (Gohan, with aid from Goku's spirit, fires his Kamehameha, swallowing up Cell's as it barrels towards him) Cell: This...can't...be happening...!!! (gets obliterated by Gohan's Kamehameha) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (Gohan, exhausted, exits his Super Saiyan 2 form and collapses. Panting, but relieved, he smiles and raises a thumbs-up to the skies.) Gohan: I did it, Dad! Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Kid Buu Conditions *'Winning Character:' Goku (Super Saiyan) *'Losing Character:' Kid Buu *'Stage:' Land of the Kais Description Goku quickly exits his Super Saiyan form and prepares the Spirit Bomb by telling everyone back on Earth to lend him his energy. Goku then hurls the massive Spirit Bomb at Kid Buu, who catches it with both hands and attempts to push it back. Goku transforms back into a Super Saiyan and compliments Kid Buu's power before detonating the Spirit Bomb, destroying Buu completely. Turning back to normal, Goku looks up into the sky and hops that Buu is reborn as a good person. Script (Kid Buu is sent flying away) Goku: Now! (exits his Super Saiyan form and uses Instant Transmission to warp above Buu) Everyone!... I need you all to lend me your energy! (gathers energy into a massive Spirit Bomb) Why don't you take this! (hurls the Spirit Bomb at Buu, who catches it in his hands and struggles to push it back) (turns back into a Super Saiyan) ...You're really good... (smiles and does a salute) See ya! (detonates the Spirit Bomb, obliterating Buu completely) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! Goku: (turns back normal and looks up at the sky) I hope you're reborn as someone good this time. Nappa vs. Yamcha Conditions *'Winning Character:' Nappa *'Losing Character:' Yamcha *'Stage:' Rocky Field (Noon) Description A Saibamen latches itself onto Yamcha and self destructs, leaving a crater with Yamcha in his iconic death pose. Nappa smirks and mocks Yamcha for his in ability to defeat a Saibamen. Script Yamcha: (gets knocked back and sees an incoming Saibamen latching itself onto him) What?! (the Saibaman explodes, which shows a crater and Yamcha in his trademark dying pose) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! Nappa: (grins while crossing his arms) You pathetic little runt! You can't even overpower someone like him?!/You pathetic little runt! Yamcha vs. Nappa Conditions *'Winning Character:' Yamcha *'Losing Character:' Nappa *'Stage:' Rocky Field (Noon) Description Nappa curses at Yamcha and a Saibamen attempts to self-destruct by latching onto him. Yamcha counters by firing a Kamehameha, sending the Saibamen back towards Nappa and then explodes, leaving Nappa to assume Yamcha's iconic death pose in a crater. Yamcha smile and states that he showed Nappa that he's not playing around. Script Nappa: (gets knocked back) Damn you! (a Saibamen jumps up from behind him and attempts to self-destruct on Yamcha, but he counters with a Kamehameha, sending it back) Wh-Whaaat?! (the Saibamen explodes upon collision and leaves him in a death pose similar to Yamcha's) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! Yamcha: Guess I showed you I'm not playing around! Didn't I? Beerus vs. Goku (Super Saiyan) Conditions *'Winning Character:' Beerus *'Losing Character:' Goku *'Stage:' Space Description Goku gets knocked to the ground and exits his Super Saiyan form. Beerus states that Goku is a rare genius and hurls a Beerus Ball it at him, which destroys the asteroid and sending the Saiyan down to the earth. hearing his friends and family calling out to him, Goku wakes up and manages to destroy Beerus' Beerus Ball with an explosive wave. With the orb gone and the Earth safe, Goku chuckles and loses consciousness again while falling towards the Earth. However, Beerus catches his wrist with a pleased look on his face and says that Goku s a fascinating fellow. Script Goku: (gets knocked back) Guhah! (loses consciousness and exits his Super Saiyan form) Beerus: Very impressive... I might even say you're a rare genius. (creates a Beerus Ball and throws it at Goku, destroying the aseteroid as he falls down to Earth) Goku: (hears his friends and family calling out his name and wakes up) Wah-rahhhh! (powers up and destroys Beerus's Beerus Ball, much to Beerus's surprise) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! Goku: ...Heh heh. (loses consciousness again and falls towards the Earth, although Beerus catches him by the wrist) Beerus: (with a pleased smile on his face) ...Hmph. What a fascinating fellow... Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Broly Conditions *'Winning Character:' Goku (Super Saiyan) *'Losing Character:' Broly *'Stage:' Space Description Broly gets knocked back and sees an angry look on Goku's face. Unswayed, Broly charges in to attack with Goku doing the same. As Broly throws a punch, Goku dodges, barely scraping his face, and delivers a punch directly at Broly's gut, causing the Legendary Super Saiyan to explode. Goku brings his face in front of his face and claims that he did it. Script (Broly gets knocked back and sees a nasty expression from Goku, briefly becoming taken aback by his anger, but charges in to attack, with Goku does the same. Broly: Haaah! (throws a punch at Goku, which only grazes the side of his face) Goku: I won't let you get away with this! (delivers a miraculous blow at Broly's gut) Broly: I-Im...possible! (power starts runs wild, causing him to explode) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! Goku: It looks like I did it! Gohan (Adult) vs. Broly Conditions *'Winning Character:' Gohan (Adult) *'Losing Character:' Broly *'Stage:' Wasteland Description Broly smiles and slowly flies up, claiming he will end Gohan's misery and throws a Gigantic Meteor at him. Goten runs up to Gohan's side and both brothers turn Super Saiyan and fires a Kamehameha at Broly's Gigantic Meteor, struggling to hold it back as it expands and slowlys advances the Earth. Goku then appeas and tells them not to give up and aids them by adding a Kamehameha of his own. Their combined power manages to destroy Broly's Gigantic Meteor and hits him, sending him out in outer space and into the Sun. Broly last screams "Kaaaaakarooooot!!!" before he gets incinerated by the Sun. Back on Earth, Gohan and Goten turn to Goku and all three of then bumps their fists. Script (frowning, Broly smiles and flies up) Broly: I'll put you out of your misery! (throws a Gigantic Meteor at Gohan) Goten: (runs in to support Gohan) Gohan! (both brothers power up to Super Saiyan and fires a combined Kamehameha wave at Broly's Gigantic Meteor, but they struggle to hold it back) Goku: Is that all you've got? Don't give up now! (appears alongside Gohan and Goten) Ka...me...ha...me...HAAAAAAAA! (adds his own beam to the brothers's attack, resulting in the combined Kamehamehas destroying Broly's attack and carries the Legendary Super Saiyan out of the atmosphere and into the sun) Broly: Kaaaaakarooooot!!! (goes straight into the sun) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (on Earth, Gohan and Goten in their base forms turn to Goku, who's also in his base form) Gohan: Dad! Goku: Heh heh! (Gohan, Goten, and Goku share a fist-bump) Frieza vs. Bardock Conditions *'Winning Character:' Frieza *'Losing Character:' Bardock *'Stage:' Space Description Badock falls on his knees and smiles, claiming that their battle will change both their fates and fires a Riot Javelin at Frieza. Frieza proceeds to charge up a yellow energy sphere, which absorbs Bardock's Riot Javelin, and sends it towards Bardock. As the energy sphere moves towards him, Bardock gets a vision of his son, Kakarot (Goku), facing Frieza on a distant world. This leads to Bardock, now engulfed by Frieza's energy sphere, to let out a smile and scream out his son's name as Frieza's blast explodes. Script (Bardock slides back, dropping on both his knees) Bardock: ...Heh. This, will change everything... Both my fate... (charges a Riot Javelin) and... yours! (Frieza raises one finger and prepares his own energy attack) This is the end of the line! (throws the Riot Javelin at Frieza) Frieza: Heh heh heh...oh ho ho ho ho ho! (expands his energy blast, swallowing Bardock's Riot Javelin, and sends it hurtling towards Bardock) Bardock: (as Frieza's blast approaches him) Haaaaaaa! (a vision is shown with Goku, a fully grown man, facing Frieza on a distant world, back in reality, Bardock smiles, content that his son will defeat Frieza and avenge the Saiyan race) KAKAROT! Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (Frieza's energy blast explodes, punctuating the end of Bardock's life) Bardock vs. Frieza Conditions *'Winning Character:' Bardock *'Losing Character:' Frieza *'Stage:' Space Description Angered, Frieza charges up an energy sphere and fires it at Bardock, who screams as he gets engulfed. Suddenly, an image of Goku confronting Frieza on Name is shown, making Bardock smile and accepting his fate until he remembers holding the handkerchief stained with the blood from his comrades, causing him to yell and destroy Frieza's blast. Bardock berates himself for nearly giving in too easily and claims that he will be the one to defeat Frieza and avenge the Saiyan race before transforming into a Super Saiyan. He then creates a Riot Javelin and throws at Frieza, which carries off the tyrant's body and then explodes. Super Saiyan Bardock then removes his handkerchief and holds it up to the glow of the explosion. Script (Frieza gets knocked back and is seething with rage) Frieza: (raises his finger and charges a huge energy ball) You ridiculous imbecile! (Frieza launches the ball at Bardock, who attempts to block it , but gets engulfed in a bright light) Bardock: Uwaaaaaa! (a vision is shown with Goku facing down Frieza on Namek) (grins) Heh... (remembers holding the handkerchief stained in his comrades' blood and scowls) No! (destroys Frieza's energy ball from within) Frieza: What?! (shows that Bardock is alive, with electricity surrounding his body) Bardock: That's pathetic... I will be the one to avenge them! ...Me! (grabs onto his handkerchief) ...Me! I'm going to defeat you! (powers up and transforms into a Super Saiyan) This... will change everything! (charges up a Riot Javelin) Uryaaaaa! (throws the Riot Javelin at Frieza, who screams while being carried off by the attack, which ultimately explodes) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (Bardock removes his handkerchief and holds it up to the glow of the explosion) Vegito (SSGSS) vs. Zamasu (Fused) Conditions *'Winning Character:' Vegito (SSGSS) *'Losing Character:' Zamasu (Fused) *'Stage:' West City (Destroyed) Description Zamasu gets knocked back, refusing to believe a god losing to a mortal. He the starts a speech on how he is a god and covers his face with one hand, clearly showing one eye expanded with a shrunken pupil. Suddenly, Vegito sucker punches Zamasu square in the face and obliterates him with a Final Kamehameha. Vegito then makes smirks and strikes a "bring it" gesture. Script Zamasu: (in anguish) It can't be... A god losing to a mortal... This cannot happen... (rises upward) I am a god... I am justice given form...! I am the world! The most noble, splendid, immortal, and supremely powerful god (covers his face with one hand) Zama— Vegito: (sucker punches Zamasu in the face) Got ya! (Zamasu gets sent skidding across the ground) Zamasu: (gets up with a bruise on his cheek) Damn mortals! Vegito: (charges up a Final Kamehameha) It's over! Final...Kamehamehaaaaa! (fires the Final Kamehameha, who screams as he's vaporized by the blast) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (Vegito does a "bring it" gesture with one hand) Vegito: Come on! Get serious already!/What's wrong? Is this all a god can do? Trunks vs. Zamasu (Fused) Conditions *'Winning Character:' Trunks *'Losing Character:' Zamasu (Fused) *'Stage:' West City (Destroyed) Description Zamasu states that he is immortal and attempts to attack Trunks with an energy blade. Trunks jumps and gathers energy from everyone on the planet onto his sword, transforming it into a blade of combined energy. After clashing a few times, Trunks stabs his energy sword straight through Zamasu and slash vertically, destroying Zamasu. Trunks's sword turns back to normal and he holds it upward, thanking everyone for lending him their power. Script (Zamasu gets knocked back while holding onto his shoulder) Zamasu: I am...immortal! (lunges at Trunks and attacks with his energy blade, only for Trunks to jump away) Trunks: It's time! Zamasu's finished! (a shot of the Earth's spirit energy is gathered towards Trunks' location, engulfing his blade and transforming it into Spirit Sword) (effortlessly fends off against Zamasu's strikes) We won't lose to someone who believes in nothing but himself! (successfully stabs Zamasu through the chest and starts slicing his body up with one strike) Zamasu: I-Impossible... This cannot be... (screams before exploding into oblivion) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (the spirit energy in Trunks' sword disappears and he raises it the sun-shining aftermath) Trunks: Thank you, everyone! Goku vs. Vegeta Conditions *'Winning Character:' Goku *'Losing Character:' Vegeta *'Stage:' Rocky Field (Noon) Description Vegeta gets enraged and flies up, firing a Galick Gun in an attempt to destroy the Earth. Goku counters by firing a Kaioken-powered Kamehameha, resulting in a beam struggle. As both sides struggle to gain an advantage, Goku increases the Kaioken multiplier up to four, succeeding in overpowering Vegeta's Galick Gun. Vegeta is then carries off into the sky by Goku's Kamehameha, who smiles while trying to catch his breath. Script (Vegets gets knocked back) Vegeta: (enraged) Heh heh heh... you're done... You're finished... How dare you?... (flies up) How dare yooooou?! (prepares for the Galick Gun while Goku prepares for a x3 Kaioken Kamehameha) You and this planet... are as good as space duuuust! (fires the Galick Gun) Goku: Kamehame... Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (fires the Kamehameha, which collides with Vegeta's Galick Gun and starts a beam struggle, with either side struggling to gain an advantage) Kaioken times four! (powers up his Kamehameha, which manages to overpower Vegeta's Galick Gun) Vegeta: (as he sees Goku's Kamehameha moving towards him) No!... He's beating me. (gets engulfed by Goku's Kamehameha and screams) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (Goku is catching his breath as he watches his Kamehameha carry Vegeta high into the sky) Goku vs. Frieza Conditions *'Winning Character:' Goku *'Losing Character:' Frieza *'Stage:' Planet Namek Description Frieza looks up and sees Goku holding a giant Spirit Bomb. Goku throws the Spirit Bomb at Frieza, who tries throwing it back but cannot do so and screams as he gets engulfed. Goku sits on the ground, catching his breath and then smiles, giving a thumbs up to the camera. Script Frieza: (gets pushed back and sees a light) What?! (sees Goku with the Super Spirit Bomb, who hurls it towards him) (catches it with both hands) I-I-Impossi...ble!! I-Im... (fails to push the Spirit Bomb back and gets engulfed by it, with his only response being a scream) Announcer: DRAMATIC FINISH! (Goku sits down and starts catching his breath. He smiles and gives a weary thumbs up at the camera) Category:Gameplay